Brights Lights
by Fer Redfield
Summary: Quinn Fabray observou-a ir embora sem respirar, podia ver as lágrimas recém-derramadas escorrerem pelo rosto dela... Podia ver que ela chorava pela perda de um amor que não era o dela. Naqueles curtos instantes de seu aceno, Quinn Fabray percebeu que queria secar aquelas lágrimas e que, principalmente, não queria que Rachel Berry saísse de sua vida.


**Bright Lights**

"_She go out of town_

_On a railway New York bound_

_Took all except my name_

_Another alien on Broadway."_

"Você está bem, Q?" Santana perguntou preocupada quando se virou para trás e notou que a amiga ainda estava observando a colina que, agora, escondia o trem que acabara de partir. O trem que carregara Rachel Berry para longe de Lima e de todo o fracasso que permeou a sua vida naqueles anos.

Mas todas as emoções daquela partida pareciam pequenas, porque Quinn Fabray ainda permanecia imóvel, com os olhos fixos naquele ponto que, para qualquer um naquela plataforma, poderia ser apenas um monte de terra. Para a loira, aquilo era mais, era o último resquício da presença de Rachel Berry em Lima.

"Q?" Santana chamou, mais uma vez, a insistência e a preocupação impressas em sua voz quando ela, tristemente, via as conseqüências da descoberta mais recente da amiga. Quinn Fabray estava apaixonada por Rachel Berry, Santana sempre soubera, mas nunca dissera nada. Era um direito da ex-cheerio manter-se calada e presa em seu universo, a própria latina já passara por isso uma vez. Mas aquele silêncio, a tristeza impressa naqueles olhos verdes estava apertando-lhe o coração.

Quando Quinn, enfim, seria amada?

"Eu estou bem, S... Só preciso de um tempo para mim." Quinn murmurou dolorida, como se falar consumisse toda a força vital que ela nutrira para permanecer forte naquela despedida. Santana a observou com os olhos singelos e calmos. Nenhum suspiro pesado, nenhuma lágrima, nenhuma demonstração.

Rainha do gelo, como sempre.

"_There's some things in this world_

_You just can't change_

_Some things you can't see_

_Until it gets too late."_

Mas Santana não podia ver através da casca de Quinn Fabray, caso pudesse, veria todas as cicatrizes jorrando sangue... Veria todas as lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos verdes. Ouviria os gritos desesperados para que Rachel voltasse.

Santana veria um amor assumido, não calado.

"Tem certeza que está bem, Q?" Santana tornou a perguntar, Quinn apenas olhou por cima dos ombros e abraçou o próprio corpo, tentando imaginar Rachel ali com ela. Céus, o último abraço das duas parecia ter acontecido em outra vida. Santana aproximou-se da amiga e lhe tocou o ombro. "Ela não vai voltar, você sabe disso. O destino dela sempre foi a Broadway."

"Eu sei..." Quinn murmurou fracamente e Santana viu a primeira demonstração de fraqueza quando a loira teve que respirar fundo para não desabar em lágrimas. Ela ainda era Quinn Fabray, afinal, ainda era a rainha do gelo. Quinn deixou os ombros caírem e tocou a mão da amiga que repousava ali. "Só achei que teria mais tempo com ela."

"Finnútil foi tão esperto que só a deixou nos últimos minutos. Você não tinha chance, odeio admitir, mas ele ganhou dessa vez." Santana praticamente rugiu raivosa entre os dentes, Quinn tremeu em uma risada fraca e sincera. Os olhos verdes finalmente deixaram a colina e se encontraram com os escuros.

Santana quase caiu para trás, tamanho o golpe. Quinn estava tremendamente perdida. Quinn estava amando em silêncio.

"_Baby, baby, baby_

_When all your love is gone_

_Who will save me_

_From all I'm up against out this world?"_

Santana não deixou que Quinn desaparecesse naquela áurea de solidão sozinha, a latina puxou uma loira relutante para seus braços e a abraçou. Não se surpreendeu quando Quinn escondeu o rosto em seus cabelos e ali, quebrou-se aos poucos.

Primeiro veio a respiração pesada e descompassada, depois vieram os soluços e por fim, as lágrimas. Santana afagou os cabelos loiros e ninou aquele corpo trêmulo. Seu campo de visão foi tomado por outra loira, essa de olhos azuis. Brittany aproximou-se e, amedrontada, tocou o ombro de Quinn.

Quinn segurou a mão de Brittany e, lentamente, se afastou de Santana. Mostrou, pela primeira vez, o sofrimento que guardara consigo nos últimos dias. Os olhos estavam levemente avermelhados agora, o rosto manchado em lágrimas era, delicadamente, limpado por Brittany enquanto Quinn tentava controlar os soluços teimosos que saíam de sua boca. A ex-rainha do McKinley High respirou fundo e gaguejando, disse.

"Eu não deveria ter me calado, agora ela se foi e eu sei muito bem que não vai ser um passe de metrô que vai nos manter em contato."

"Ela é Rachel Berry, Fabray." Santana soou dura dessa vez, semelhante a uma mãe. Brittany bronqueou-a com o olhar, mas a latina deu de ombros sem se preocupar. Quinn, ferida, ergueu os olhos e neles jazia uma força anormal para um momento como aquele. "Ela vai se manter em contato, mas o problema é outro. O problema é se você vai ser capaz de contar a ela quando vocês duas se encontrarem, sozinhas, em New York."

"Rachel nunca vai entender." Quinn disse debilmente e em um tom tão baixo que Brittany e Santana tiveram que se inclinar para escutar. A loira andou pela plataforma tão desesperada que a colina parecia assustá-la agora. Quinn sentou-se em um dos bancos frios de metal, com Santana e Brittany sentadas ao seu lado. Ela colocou a face entre as mãos, derrotada. "Ela nunca vai querer."

"Talvez ela não queira ainda porque não te descobriu, Q." Brittany assumiu a conversa dessa vez, pela expressão de Santana, Quinn levaria outra bronca e a loira inocente bem sabia que aquilo não era o que sua amiga precisava no momento. Quinn ergueu a face lentamente, confusa. Brittany sorriu e afagou a bochecha da amiga. "Ela ainda não sabe que você é uma opção, por isso ela escolheu Finn... Ela ainda não te descobriu, Quinnie."

"_Maybe, maybe, maybe_

_You'll find something_

_That's enough to keep you_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you_

_You should turn yourself around _

_And come on home."_

Santana poderia ter protestado quando Quinn apertou a sua mão com tanta força que chegou a doer, mas a latina apenas sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos curtos da amiga. Dando a ela todo o apoio para que ela, enfim, pudesse encontrar a própria felicidade.

###

Mais uma semana sem notícias.

O tempo se tornara mais ameno em New Haven, mas Quinn Fabray observava a janela de seu dormitório com uma expressão cansada e principalmente, triste. Quatro semanas sem telefonemas, sem e-mails e sem mensagens. Claro que sabia que, em algum momento, aquilo aconteceria. Mas Quinn esperava que a amizade que tinha com Rachel Berry durasse ao menos um ano.

A princípio, o passe era utilizado toda semana. Depois, passou a ser usado quinzenalmente. Em seguida, mensalmente e, aparentemente, agora nem para isso servia.

A loira suspirou, uma mescla de revolta e conformismo preencheu seu peito. Ela desviou os olhos da janela e voltou para o enorme livro de teatro britânico aberto em sua mesa. Nada mais parecia entrar em sua cabeça no momento, mas ela procurou aprender pelo cansaço.

Quem sabe, "esquecer pelo cansaço" também funcionava, afinal.

Virou a página e uma foto estava presa a lombada do livro. Ela e Rachel, abraçadas, em uma das primeiras visitas da morena a New Haven. Olhos brilhando, corpos próximos, sorrisos enormes... Parecia que aquela foto tinha sido tirada há décadas. Quinn quase não reconheceu aquela loira apaixonada da imagem.

"_I got a hole in me now_

_I got a scar, I can talk about_

_She keeps a picture of me _

_In her apartament in the city."_

Quinn resistiu ao impulso de pegar aquela foto e rasgá-la. Algo dentro dela a impediu, talvez fosse o maldito amor, afinal.

Quinn jogou os cabelos para trás e inclinou a cabeça, procurando respirar fundo depois de mais uma enxurrada de emoções indesejáveis. Fechou os olhos, cansada.

Tinha que se acostumar àquilo. Sabia que as coisas terminariam daquela forma, sabia que não tinha futuro algum se prendendo a Rachel daquela forma.

Rachel nunca a descobriria, aliás, as duas nunca se encontrariam e se veriam de outra forma. Terminara da exata forma que deveria terminar: uma boa amizade de ensino médio. Nada mais, além disso.

Quinn deveria ao menos se orgulhar do que fora capaz de construir com ela após tanto sofrimento. Quinn deveria ao menos guardar as boas lembranças e seguir em frente, era o máximo que tinha para si naquele momento.

"_Some things in this world, man_

_They don't make sense_

_Some things you don't need_

_Until the leave you_

_And they're things that you miss."_

Quinn colocou-se em pé, incapaz de lidar com tudo aquilo que explodia dentro de si sentada. Caminhou pelo quarto, olhou para o teto e, depois, jogou-se na cama desarrumada. Fechou os olhos de novo, estava à procura de um consolo que sabia chegar apenas com algum sinal de vida de Rachel.

Bem que diziam a ela que só perceberia o valor das pessoas quando as perdesse... E Quinn só queria saber em que ponto perdera Rachel.

Pergunta idiota, sempre perdera Rachel. Primeiramente para sua maldita imagem de cheerleader maldosa, depois, para Finn e por último, para si quando viu Rachel partir sozinha e encontrar-se incapaz de segurá-la perto de si e dizer que a amava.

Batidas na porta interromperam seus devaneios, ainda de olhos fechados, Quinn colocou um travesseiro sobre o rosto e afundou-se em uma escuridão confortadora. Mais batidas incansáveis e a loira disparou cansada.

"Eu não quero ver ninguém, obrigada!"

"Abra por favor, Q... Sou eu."

Quinn levantou-se tão abruptamente da cama que sua espinha dorsal até estralou. Olhou para a porta em ar de acusação, como se sua mente estivesse lhe pregando uma peça por causa da saudade. Mas as batidas tornaram a soar para depois serem substituídas com o girar da maçaneta.

Quinn engasgou quando viu uma Rachel Berry corada pisar em seu dormitório. Os olhos brilhantes, mas inchados. O sorriso ensaiado não conseguia esconder a verdadeira natureza dos seus sentimentos, ainda mais, escondê-la de Quinn.

O coração da loira apertou porque Rachel estava triste.

"_Let the city take you in_

_Let the city spit you out_

_Let the city take you down_

_For God's Sake, turn around..."_

"Desculpe, eu... Não deveria ter vindo." Rachel murmurou envergonhada, Quinn demorou a perceber que a morena estava falando com ela há bastante tempo. A loira praticamente pulou da cama e correu para colocar-se entre Rachel e a porta.

Os olhares se encontraram e Quinn esqueceu toda aquela explosão que estava acontecendo dentro de si há minutos, tudo que via agora era uma Rachel Berry estranhamente fraca e inconsolável. Sentiu-se no dever de protegê-la, exatamente como acontecera no último ano da escola. Quinn sentiu-se no dever de fazê-la feliz.

"Por favor, fique... O que aconteceu?" Quinn perguntou preocupada, tocando o queixo de Rachel levemente, fazendo a morena sorrir envergonhada diante do toque. Rachel não respondeu, largou a bolsa no chão entre elas e se aproximou para um abraço. Quinn a engolfou em seus braços de bom grado, afagando os cabelos morenos e sentindo seu peito esquentar e seu coração bater em retirada. "O que foi, Rach?"

"Eu tive uma semana tão difícil... Não só pela faculdade. Mas por causa de Finn também. Ele reapareceu em New York e era por isso que eu estava sumida de você." Rachel tinha a voz abafada pelo tecido da camisa de Quinn, a morena estava escondida no peito da loira que beijava-lhe o topo da cabeça enquanto afagava a base de suas costas. Rachel ergueu os olhos para Quinn, a loira suspirou e murmurou.

"Não se preocupe, estamos bem."

"Quinn, eu cheguei a duvidar dos meus sonhos, eu..." Rachel engasgou nesse momento, os lábios dela tremeram ao focalizar os intensos olhos verdes de Quinn. A loira inclinou a cabeça e colocou uma mecha castanha atrás da orelha de Rachel, carinhosamente. A morena suspirou de olhos fechados, mordeu o lábio, nervosa. "Tudo deu tão errado nos últimos tempos que eu senti tanta falta de Lima a ponto de querer voltar para lá... Mas..."

Rachel se calou, mais uma vez. Quinn tocou-lhe a bochecha e com um carinho nas costas, perguntou.

"Mas o quê, Rach?"

"A ideia de voltar a Lima não me agradava, eu queria voltar para você, Quinn e quando Finn apareceu lá em casa querendo que eu voltasse... Eu só conseguia me lembrar da nossa promessa de permanecermos em contato." Rachel praticamente vomitou as palavras tão rapidamente que Quinn demorou a entendê-las. O coração da loira começou a ser refeito aos poucos, naqueles segundos que seu olhar ficou preso ao de Rachel.

Estava acontecendo tudo que ela achava estar? Sua mente não estava brincando? Aquilo era real?

"Me desculpe por desaparecer, eu precisava entender o que estava acontecendo comigo." Rachel confessou tão sofregamente que Quinn só pode inclinar a cabeça e sorrir, ela também precisou de um bom tempo e de ótimas conversas com Santana para entender. A loira observou os olhos castanhos arregalarem-se quando se aproximou e tocou, com a ponta dos dedos, os lábios carnudos antes de dizer brincalhona.

"Espero que tenha entendido, porque eu vou te beijar agora."

E Quinn a beijou e sentiu toda a mágoa e decepção desaparecerem de seu corpo quando Rachel a retribuiu, grudando-se ao seu pescoço e puxando seus cabelos pela nunca. As línguas se tocaram por cessão mútua e ambas gemeram impacientes quando tiveram que se separar. Quinn juntou as testas das duas e apertou a cintura de Rachel, escutou a risada da morena e sentiu-a lhe dar um selinho antes de dizer.

"Casa é onde seu coração está, não é?"

"_But if the bright lights don't receive you, you should yourself around and come on home..."_ Quinn cantarolou séria e intensa, com os olhos verdes brilhando com tanto ardor que Rachel quase ficou cega. A morena tocou a linha da mandíbula de Quinn e respirou fundo, as duas se aproximaram, chutando a bolsa pelo caminho e Rachel murmurou sorrindo.

"É bom estar em casa."

"Seja bem-vinda sempre, Rach." Quinn retrucou com um sorriso brincalhão antes de se aproximar e beijar Rachel novamente.

Dessa vez, a única luz que cegou Quinn foi o brilho intenso de uma única estrela... Rachel Berry.

**THE END**


End file.
